


And Starring Mr T As Himself

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Meta, Schmoop, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn watches television with his daughter.  But she's naturally inherited his inquisitive mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Starring Mr T As Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



“Daddy!” piped a tiny voice from beside Shawn’s elbow. When she got no response she hollered out, “DADDY!” one more time, this time right by his ear, causing Shawn to paste the wall with a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

“Crystal, Honey,” Shawn said, picking up his daughter an depositing her on his knee, “you know it’s mean to yell whenever someone has their mouth full.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, cuddling up. “YOU weren’t listening, and mommy says it’s important to listen.”

Shawn tilted his head thoughtfully. “Well, your mother is a warm, wise, and perfectly groomed. Maybe I AM a little bit wrong in this affair, but you still shouldn’t yell like that.” He tickled her as she pouted. “Okay, my little pineapple, what’s wrong?”

Crystal pointed at the TV, her little foot swinging out from beneath a pale pink My Little Pony robe. “I asked what an A-Team is.”

Shawn gasped. “How do you NOT know? How have your mother and I neglected your education so severely?”

“DADDY!”

“The A-Team, my beautiful princess, is an action-story of the Cannel genre. It features a seminal performance from Mr. T as B.A. , defecto muscle of the team and perpetual fool pittier. There was also a guy with a baseball cap - he's kind of a mystery because he didn't have a career after the show, Captain Murphy from Selab as Hannibal, the brains, And Starbuck from Battlestar Galactica as the handsomest guy on the squad.”

“But Starbuck is a lady!”

Shawn winced. “Every word a dagger.”

A cough came from the doorway as Gus entered, rain-spattered overcoat draped over his forearm. “Are you telling her stories out of school about MY A-Team?”

“Yes,” Shawn said. “I was just telling her about how you shaved your hair into an attractive Mohawk during the fourth season.”

“YOU shaved my hair into a Mohawk, Shawn,” growled Gus as he sat on the floor.

“It was falling out.”

“You’re falling out!”

“You’re falling!”

“I CAN’T HEAR!” Crystal shouted.

“No yelling!” both men protested. Shawn caught Gus’ eye just as he put down the remote.

“Marathon?”

“You know that’s right.”

And as B.A crashed their van through yet another metal barricade, the little family settled in for a warm, lovely night.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to **USA NETWORK** and are not the author's property.


End file.
